Got Some ClannadxHetalia Pairings?
by Princess Nectarine
Summary: Kyou was just beggining to think that the school kids and her sister would be her only company, until she almost hit Matthew, a Canadian who had just moved into an apartment nearby, with her motorbike and found herself immediately in love. Join them and the rest of the gang as they experience sadness, anger and joy at levels they didn't think was possible.


**I'm watching Clannad again and I was thinking "You know Youhei is so much like America…" So I came up with Hetalian counterparts for most of the Clannad characters. I also ship KyouxCanada or Kyanada as I like to call it.**

* * *

"I'll get it!" Nagisa called as she ran through the house to answer the door. "Oh Kyou, it's you." She smiled.

"Nagisa Furukawa I need to talk to you!" Kyou was positively beaming as she pulled her friend's hand and made herself comfortable under the kotatsu table in the living room.

Ushio came through with a plushie dango on her head, holding her dad's hand. "Fujibayashi-sensai?" she asked, peeking from beneath her toy.

Kyou waved back, before focusing her attention back on Nagisa, "Nagisa! Nagisa! I met this really cute boy whilst out in town!"

"Let me guess," Okazaki said, coming to sit next to them, "You hit him with your bike?"

Kyou winked, "Almost! Anyhow, I think he just moved here along with his brother! I really want to see him again, but I don't know how!" She whined.

"Wow, Kyou!" Nagisa smiled again, "That's great! Did you get his name?"

"Matthew Williams… Gosh, even his name is the sweetest thing ever…" She dreamily stared off into the distance, reminding both Nagisa and Tomoya of Fuko.

Tomoya sighed, "Well, I did see a whole lot of foreigners moving into this new block of apartments, and it sure doesn't sound like he's from round here." No sooner were the words out of his mouth, that Tomoya found himself on the floor, Kyou gripping on to his shoulders, her eyes on fire.

"Where?! Where did you see this?!" She practically screamed.

Tomoya gulped, "Right next to the school…"

Kyou punched the air, "Success!" She cried, striding out of the house to find the set of apartments.

And there they were. Rising high above the school. Fujibayashi scanned the panel of names with little lights beside them.

"Aha! Here!" She pushed the button with 'Alfred & Matthew' beside it.

"Yo! Who is it?" Came a voice from the speaker.

"Excuse me, is Matthew Williams there?" Kyou asked, somewhat nervously.

"Yep! Just hold on a second…"

"Hello?" There was the voice that Kyou loved so much.

"Hi! It's me, Kyou Fujibayashi! I almost hit you with my bike, remember?"

"Oh yeah… Did you want to come in?"

Kyou blushed, luckily Matthew couldn't see, "If it's not too much trouble…"

The was a loud buzz and the door opened, Kyou took a careful note of which apartment she was heading for and practically leaped up the stairs before knocking on a door with a Canadian and American flag on it.

The door opened and there was Matthew. Wow, he was so cute. Kyou was fighting all her temptations to hug him as hard as she could (which was quite hard).

"You made it!" He smiled and let his guest in, "Alfred! We've got a guest!"

A boy who looked quite similar to Matthew (but, in Kyou's opinion, not nearly as cute) came through, he was eating a burger and playing a video game at the same time. Kyou grimaced.

She spent the night with the two of them, loving Matthew more and more for every second that went by. She loved how he blushed, how he constantly went out of his way to make sure that she was happy, how he barely talked and had managed to put up with his brother all of his life.

Alfred on the other hand, was a completely different kettle of fish. Kyou realised that, despite being twins and growing up together, the two boys were polar opposites. And that Alfred was pretty much a copy of Youhei Sunohara. And Alfred didn't realise it then, but his personality wasn't the most liked in their neighbourhood amongst girls. Nope.

Finally the time came for Kyou to go home, she didn't want to leave, but couldn't wait to tell Nagisa all about her trip. And how she had acquired pretty much all of Matthew's details, and that Okazaki had been right, that he was actually from Canada.

Kyou was filled with thoughts over the possibility of their relationship going even further as she drifted off to sleep, unaware of the events to pass…


End file.
